


Overwhelming Feelings

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: Karma comes to term with his feelings about Nagisa after his battle with Takaoka.   One Shot.  Karmagisa.  Story takes place after Nagisa's fight with Takaoka on the summer island arc.  Slight Spoiler Warning.





	

My heart was racing.  _He did it.  Nagisa did it.  He took down that bastard Takaoka._ My hand gripped my chest, attempting to keep my pounding heart inside my chest.  Adrenaline rushed through my veins.  _Why?  This wasn’t my fight._ Nagisa.  It dawned on me at that moment.  Anger, Fear, Relief, Pride, so many emotions swarmed my head, completely overwhelming it.  _Why?!  Why do I feel like this?!_ I fell to my knees, hand still holding my chest; my chest felt like it was going to explode.  I closed my eyes, and filled my lungs up with air, hoping to calm this pounding down.  _Why Nagisa?!  Why did you have to be so reckless?!  You could have died!_ My eyes shot open.  I realized something at that exact moment.  I knew that moment why I felt all these drowning emotions.

 I was angry; _angry at the fact that Nagisa went!  Angry at the fact that he took the bait!  Angry at the fact that he went up there!  The fact that he tried to do it!  Tried to take on a man five times his own size; a man who was consumed with rage and bloodlust, a man who would not be satisfied until he ripped the little bluenette to shreds in front of us, in front of the world._  

I felt fear, not for my life, but for _his._ I felt fear that that man could have ripped Nagisa apart.  _He was so reckless!  He could have died!  Does he not care about his life?!_   I chuckled.  _No, typical Nagisa, always putting the lives and needs of others before himself._  


I felt relief.  Relief that Nagisa was safe; Relief that Nagisa was able to stop him.  A soft smile crept its way onto my face at that thought.  _Nagisa Is Safe._   I whispered those words softly; I tried to engrave them into my mind.  “Nagisa is safe.” 

I felt pride.  Pride at the thought that _Nagisa_ was able to do it; it had to be him _.  No one else could be the one to do it._   So much pride filled my mind that I had the urge to parade him around, showing the class, the country, the world, that he was able to do it.  _He had the bloodlust, the power and the skill to take down Takaoka; he had the ability to humiliate him, and he had the ability to not give into that kind of power._   Nagisa managed to do it all, and still not stoop down to _his_ level, that scum’s level.  I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts.  _That is definitely something to take pride in._  

I rose to my feet once again, as my eyes frantically searched for the little bluenette across the rooftop.  My eyes reached him, and then I felt it.  All the relief I felt prior was gone, and pure anger took its place.  My eyes examined him; even from far away, I could see the red that stained his porcelain face, the red seeping its way through his clothes.  _My hands began to shake with rage.  How dare Takaoka hurt him!  How dare him injury Nagisa!  How dare that scum touch my Nagisa!_   My vision turned white as the anger and adrenaline took my body over. 

I collapsed on my knees, summoning every ounce of self-control I had to keep myself in check; to keep myself from storming over to the helicopter they took Takaoka in and ripping him to shreds for what he did.  Deep breaths did little to help my state.    An evil smile took its place at the thought of ripping him to shreds.  I felt myself losing to the bloodlust I so badly desired.  I was seconds from giving in, but then I felt it.  I felt the small, warm hand on my shoulder.

It was that moment, that all the bloodlust disappeared, and was replaced with the calming effect of Nagisa’s touch.  I looked up to meet his beautiful, blue eyes; the evil smile was replaced with a small smile of pure affection. 

“Hey,”  I managed to choke out. 

His smile was big, making me instantly forget my surroundings.  “Hey,” he spoke softly.  The bluenette dropped onto his knees in front of me, and rested his head on my shoulder.  His hands laced around my neck, as I felt his warm tears fall onto my clothes.  I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into my lap.  I held on to him tightly as relief filled my body. 

“You scared me.”  I tried to chuckle; I tried to do something to lighten the mood. 

He brought his forehead to mine, allowing me to gaze into his eyes, which, even with tears streaming out of them, were still incredible.  “I’m sorry.”  He whispered. 

“Don’t ever do that again, Nagisa.”  I spoke softly, pulling his lips into a kiss before he had a chance to respond.  The kiss sent sparks up and down my body as he adjusted slightly, opening his mouth ever so slightly, allowing our kiss to deepen.  The emotion filled kiss spoke more to us than our words could have ever done in our state.   
“I’ll never scare you again like that.”  I felt him whisper as he pulled away, catching his breath. 

My heart calmed itself.  “Good.”  I smiled.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Everyone. I was bored (big surprise), and looking at Karmagisa feels and got "inspired" to write this small piece. If it gets enough feedback, or enough people like the story, I might continue it into a bigger piece, or I might extend this one. I haven't decided yet. Anyways, I welcome all feedback/critism. I also do not own anything from Assassination Classroom. Enjoy!


End file.
